Stefanie Gundelach
'Stefanie 'Steffi' Fabienne Gundelach '(17th February 1921 - 2nd May 1939) is a main character in Shackleton Lodge. Steffi is the only daughter of Ralph Gundelach and Johanna Falkenrath. Biography Early life (1921-1938) Steffi was born on 17th February 1921 in Berlin, Germany to Ralph and Johanna Gundelach. Steffi was raised in the family home situated in a Jewish community. From a young age, Steffi was a rebellious child and caused much trouble for her family. She learned to climb trees and enjoyed getting dirty, much to the dismay of her mother, Johanna. Steffi was very much a tomboy. She had a habit of playing football with her cousins and some local boys, and when it came to the dress code, Steffi had none of it. She refused to ever wear dresses or skirts. Instead she would borrow her cousin, Fuller's old clothing that he had grown out of. Steffi would only be seen in dungarees, shorts and t-shirts. Her father, Ralph was never bothered by his daughters opposition to the rules, but her mother certainly was. When Steffi was 7 years old, she and her mother began to have very infuriated arguments. Steffi's relationship with her mother was never a good one, but her relationship with her father was a lot better. Steffi and Ralph would play football together and would go horse-riding every week. Steffi felt as if she could tell her father anything, but when she turned 11, Ralph began to drink heavily, leaving Steffi angry and upset. She felt as if her father had forgotten her as he was never at home anymore. From the moment she was born, Steffi developed a strong relationship with her cousin, Fuller. Only being born a year apart, the two got on very well and enjoyed playing together. They went to the same school and walked back and forth together. They spend many years visiting each other when they could. As the years went on, Steffi confided in Fuller more as Ralph and Johanna's problems became much worse. Steffi saw Fuller as her closest friend and her brother. Steffi never liked her elder cousin, Friedrich. She didn't like his cocky attitude and the way he treated his peers. Her aunt, Wilda tried to have a relationship with Steffi, but she shut her out. Steffi thought Wilda would be like her mother, having been raised in a wealthy family and so decided it was better not to know her. Less than a month before Steffi turned 12, Johanna gave birth to her younger brother, Thomas. Steffi was delighted to finally have a little brother. After Thomas was born, Johanna suffered badly from post-natal depression and rejected her son for almost a year. Steffi cared for Thomas during that time with minimal help from anybody else. Steffi developed a very close bond with her brother that would continue for the rest of their lives. Kristallnacht On the night of Kristallnacht, 9th November 1938, the entire Gundelach family were gathered over at Ralph and Johanna's house, which was situated just above the family business, Gundelach Saddlery. Kindertransport to Britain ... Shackleton Lodge ... Relationship with George Shackleton Soon after arriving at Shackleton Lodge, Steffi is ordered to begin her domestic duties; this being working with the horses at the stables. She soon meets George Shackleton, a young man who lives nearby with his parents. At first, Steffi isn't sure what to make of him. Having already seen what Finch thinks of German people, Steffi fears that George would feel the same way. George makes an effort to get to know her, but he then asks Steffi about her family, which she is not willing to talk about. Steffi storms off angrily as George couldn't possibly have any idea what it was like. In early January, Finch decides to send all of the boys, including George out on a hunting trip. Finch instructs Steffi to go with them to keep an eye on them and tend to the horses, but only for those reasons and not to hunt. Whilst out in the woods, George decides to show some of the younger boys how to shoot with the rifles, but Eugene and Billy decide to taunt Thomas with the rifles instead by threatening him. Knuckles notices Thomas' strange behaviour and warns Steffi. The boys soon get caught by Steffi. She threatens the boys and tells them that if they ever hurt Thomas again, they'll wish they hadn't. The boys run away in fright as Steffi checks to see if Thomas is alright, but Thomas looks straight above them and in the sky are bombers. The children frantically run back to the lodge. They arrive back at the lodge but Eugene and Billy are nowhere to be found. Finch hears of the boys' disappearances and summons Steffi to his office. George tells Finch that it wasn't her fault but Finch ignores him and sends him home. Finch then tears shreds off Steffi for not doing as he instructed. As a result, Finch lashes Steffi with his cane once more. She leaves Finch's office and heads upstairs to her room, her body in agony. As she reaches the top of the stairs, the two shadows of Eugene and Billy appear at the end of the corridor, both of them laughing and smirking. Steffi ignores them and climbs into bed, but she doesn't sleep at all. Steffi then goes off riding the morning after another beating from Finch. She rides around the fields by the stables, but she soon runs off on the back of her black horse. All of the residents at the lodge and all of the workers gather for lunch, but George and Thomas realise that Steffi is missing. George, being concerned for her welfare, realises that something is not right and goes out looking for her. The weather is stormy and the rain is torrential, but after several hours of searching, George finally finds Steffi sitting by a river a few miles away, her entire body completely drenched. George sits with her and asks her why she ran away, but Steffi being stubborn as always, says nothing, but George isn't fooled - one look into Steffi's eyes and he knew something wasn't quite right. George tries to comfort her by putting his arm around her, but Steffi yelps in pain. Confused and extremely concerned, George asks her again what has happened to her. Steffi quickly stands up and turns away towards her horse. She begins to cry. George looks at Steffi's soaked back, and showing through Steffi's white shirt is bloody red and purple marks. George lifts the back of Steffi's shirt only to find painful whiplash. Her back is covered in scars and bruises. George confronts Steffi about her injuries, but she is too upset to speak. George gently comforts her and they embrace. As the day begins to clear up, Steffi finally opens up to George. She tells him that the abuse has been going once since they arrived at the lodge. She tells him that she had no choice but to take the beatings and that she was taking the punishments to protect her brother. Steffi explains that there is nobody else to protect Thomas, but George willingly volunteers to protect them both. Steffi is about to question him, but George interrupts and he tells Steffi that he admires her strength and compassion, but she can't face these horrors alone. George then openly admits his feelings for her. He tells her that from the moment he met her he fell in love with her. George promises Steffi that he will always be by her side and she will never have to be alone again. The two of them kiss. ... ... Death and Legacy ... The Truth About Harry Fawkes After a nearby bombing, Harry is taken into Shackleton Lodge to be treated for his wounds. Finch demands Steffi that the wounds be cleaned promptly and without delay. Steffi goes to fetch some dressings for Harry's wounds, but upon her return, she witnesses Finch and Harry whispering to each other in German through a gap in the door. Steffi is completely shocked. She listens into their conversation. Finch repeatedly calls Harry 'Jens', leading to Steffi believing that Harry is not who he says he is. Steffi moves away from the door and into the small laundry room beside it. She ruffles through Harry's clothes only to find an SS dagger with the words 'Alles Fur Deutchland' engraved on it. It is at this point that Steffi believes Harry to be a Nazi spy. Suddenly, Harry, 'Jens', appears behind her and asks her what she is doing with his knife - in German. Steffi doesn't say a word. Jens then grabs her and shoves her against the wall. Relationships Family Ralph Gundelach ... Johanna Falkenrath ... Thomas Gundelach ... Fabian Gundelach ... Wilda Fuchs ... Friedrich Gundelach ... Fuller Gundelach ... Other significant relationships Frank von Grimmelhausen ... Ebenezer Finch ... Harry Fawkes/ Jens Wolfgang ... Oliver Knuckles ... George Shackleton ... Etymology ... Category:1940 births Category:1939 deaths Category:German individuals Category:Females Category:Single individuals Category:Gundelach family Category:Shackleton family Category:Shackleton Lodge residents Category:Murder victims Category:Kristallnacht survivors Category:Dead individuals Category:Jewish Category:Evacuees Category:Orphans Category:Born in Germany Category:Kindertransport evacuees Category:Born in February